skyforgefandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Skill Tooltip Damage
How to determine skill multiplier #Ensure that you have no talents/symbols/gear enabled that would contribute to the particular skill you're calculating. #Plug your stats into the base tooltip damage equations, adding the implicit "= " to the end of the equations. #Algebraically solve for the skill multiplier variable. If you find that a listed skill multiplier doesn't accurately model what you see ingame, let us know! Unislash (talk) 09:47, July 24, 2015 (UTC) : I've got preliminary coefficients for the Lightbinder skills based on the formulae highlighted in the Wiki. These have all so far been accurate reflections of the tool-tip values I've found in the game using varying amounts of Might, Strength, Valor, and even swapping on and off 3.4% Accuracy--that is, except for the maximum damage for Burning Stream, which tends to deviate within ±1 of its value. *Pulsating Flare: 0.2344 - 0.2441 *Burning Stream: 3.96 - 3.969 *Particles of Light: 0.6875 - 0.7 *Sparks of Anger: 1.15 - 1.163 *Unstable Shield: 1.0156 - 1.025 *Starstorm: 2.46 - 2.47 *Starfury: 0.8 - 0.814 *Wrath of the Sun: 0.3125 - 0.316 *Supernova: 0.6875 - 0.7 *Supernova (DoT): 0.2265 - 0.235 *Quasar: 0.564 - 0.58 *Pulsar: 0.6719 - 0.687 : I'll continue testing these coefficients as I gather more gear to tweak stats with. Feel free to adjust these numbers yourself. : DumbOx (talk) 13:22, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :: Nice, thanks for the data. I'll test them out on my character shortly. :: Question: are the two coefficients you listed for the min - max values? So far my numbers were close enough that I assumed they used the same coefficient, but I wouldn't be surprised if we're seeing two. It probably means that we're missing a variable in either the base damage or the base tooltip damage equations; you can see that the equation for the base damage also has slightly different coefficients. :: Unislash (talk) 18:42, July 24, 2015 (UTC) :: The numbers listed are for the minimum and maximum damage coefficients as they would appear in the game. I derived the maximum damage coefficients by adding the Bonus Damage to the Maximum Base Damage number, and then dividing the maximum damage displayed in the tooltip by the sum, as in this equation, where x'' equals ''Maximum Base Damage, y'' equals ''Bonus Damage, and z'' equals ''Maximum Damage Tool-Tip. :: z / (x + y) ::But now that more accurate formulae are available from the Russian community, I'll need to re-evaluate the numbers and my approach to deriving coefficients. For no apparent reason, I thought the minimum and maximum damage numbers had different co-efficients (and it certainly worked out that way in my spreadsheet, but that may be an error in my method). ::DumbOx (talk) 20:56, July 24, 2015 (UTC) ::::Naw, your method is right it's just the equation is probably incomplete. Probably that the equation doesn't use the base damage directly but instead uses roughly the same equation plus or minus a variable or something. Or maybe there are just two coefficients :-) ::::Unislash (talk) 06:53, July 25, 2015 (UTC) Bonus Damage does not "double-dip" Previously I suggested that Bonus Damage may double-dip in the way it effects the actual damage of a skill due to the findings that it effected skill tooltip damage numbers 'and' the game's description that would suggest that Bonus Damage is tacked on to the damage done by a skill. However, after testing this a bit, I have found that this is not the case. My test method was hitting monsters at high health with low amounts of damage (to keep their health high). Presumably if bonus damage double-dipped, I would at some point see a damage number that was higher than the maximum skill tooltip damage. I didn't see a single one, thus we can conclude that the skill tooltip damage already accounts for bonus damage. I've updated this page accordingly.